Everyone Has Secrets15_PLEASE REVIEW
by cbk56-1999
Summary: About Eric's family


It was after dinner and Peter decide to tell Eric about everything. He found him in the boy's dorm with Scott and Tyler. Peter led him to his office and they both sat down. "Eric I was on the phone with the adoption agency for most of the day and they said that I can take custody of you just you have to stay at this school like you were ordered to by the judge. The only difference is that if you want, you can stay at my house. I mean you can sleep there if you want however you will have to obey all the rules of horizon. The other thing is that Sophie and I are trying to adopt all of you other brothers and sisters. Right now they said that we can become their foster parents and then we'll see what happens next. They are all coming in a few days. So now it's your choice do you want to stay at my house or not?" Eric looked thrilled. "My brothers and sisters are coming! Really?" Peter smiled and nodded. "Then I want to stay at your house." Peter grew serious, "You understand Eric that you have to obey all the rules of horizon even when you're at the house. You can't leave the house unless you're going out with us just like here." Eric nodded. "Ok then we can get you settled in after group." Eric nodded and walked out.   
  
That night before group peter was walking around campus when he saw a group of kids gathered around something. He knew that had to be bad so he ran over there and found Tyler and Ethan on the ground fighting. He ran and broke them up. Peter dragged them both into his office. He told Tyler to wait outside while he talked to Ethan first. "Ok, I want to know what's wrong with you. You come with an a big attitude don't talk to anyone and now all of a sudden your in a fight?!?!" Ethan shrugged he didn't seem to care that he was being yelled at. "Do you have anything to say?" "Nope" Ethan said not looking at him. "Fine." Peter said a little annoyed. "You're on room restriction for a week." Ethan nodded and walked out.   
  
Tyler walked in a minute later. Peter noticed that he looked a little scared. Tyler seemed to walk in the room slowly he seemed very scared like he was about to cry. Peter change from and angry look to a sympathetic one. "I'm sorry." Tyler said timidly. "It's alright," Peter said kindly, "Just why did you get in a fight with him?" Tyler looked upset. "I didn't mean to I was just making a joke and all of a sudden h attacked me I didn't realize that he would be so defensive about it." "What kind of joke?' Tyler didn't say he just looked at the ground. Peter figured it must have been a rude one. All right Tyler you've got kitchens for a week. Tyler gave him a grateful smile, which Peter didn't understand because usually when he gives a kid a punishment they don't thank him.  
  
Peter went to go find Taylor, he wanted to talk to her and make sure she didn't try to get out of the group that day. He found her by herself reading a book. He walked over to her and sat down. Taylor was startled and jumped when he sat. When peter looked in her eyes he saw pain and fear in her eyes and it scared him to think that the girl was so upset. He brushed it off and put his arm around her shoulder and smiled as he said, "I just wanted to make sure that you are going to come to group today." Taylor smiled too and looked up at him smiling and nodded her head "yes." Peter nodded his head slowly. "Just making sure." Then he looked at his watch and said, "Come on. If you're going to be there we've got to go now or were going to be late." Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed but got up and followed Peter.  
  
At group Peter told everyone about Eric being his son and how Eric was going to live with him and that Sophie and him were planning on adopting Eric's brothers and sisters. And after group Peter got all of Eric's stuff together and moved him into one of the two extra rooms that he had in his house. After they had moved all of Eric's stuff into the house they went and got two extra beds from horizon and put them into the rooms. Then they went and got some things for the baby.  
  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Eric couldn't sleep, he was excited that he was finally going to see his brothers and sisters again but he was mostly looking forward to seeing his thirteen-year old brother Nick. When he eventually fell asleep it felt like only seconds went by then Peter came to wake him up. He basically had to drag Eric out of the bed. "Come on Eric, Your acting like you haven't gotten any sleep at all!" Peter complained as he splashed cold water on a half asleep kid. Eric jumped at the surprise and finally grudgingly agreed to get up and dressed.  
  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Peter banged on the door to Eric's room, "Come on Eric We've got to go!" he yelled. "I'm coming already!" Eric yelled back. He hopped out the door on one foot while he tried to get his shoe on the other. "Ya know you could have put your shoes on." Peter said smiling. "Well," Eric said with an attitude, "You would have been screaming at me more if I had waited to get my shoes on." Peter looked annoyed but didn't say anything as he guided Eric out the door. "When are they coming?" Eric asked suddenly. "Actually they are coming tomorrow. Apparently your younger brother didn't set a very good reputation in your foster parents house." Eric smiled "I figured he wouldn't. Don't worry though, he's no worse than any of the other kids at Horizon so it shouldn't be a problem for you." Peter smiled and they drove the rest of the ride in silence.   
  
The rest of the day dragged on for Eric. The only time he wasn't thinking about his brothers and sisters was when he was worrying about Taylor. But eventually it finally ended and Eric couldn't wait to get back to Peter's house because #1 he was incredibly tired, and #2 he wanted to get ready for everyone. Peter and Sophie were apparently just as anxious as he was. They were rushing around the house making it so clean that a person wouldn't even realize that this house had ever even been dirty before. Eric went to bed early that night not really expecting to get much sleep but the next thing he knew, Peter was waking him up and telling him to get dressed.  
  
This time Eric jumped out of bed and started to get dressed immediately. He ran out of his room a couple minutes later. "When are they getting here?" Sophie looked up from the paper she was reading. "Wow big change from yesterday your up before I left." Eric gave a mock laugh and asked again, "What time are they getting here?" Sophie smiled, "Ummm, in about an hour." He nodded and sat down then asked, "So, What's for breakfast?" Sophie looked up at him smiling, "Your going to have to ask Peter that. I can't cook for my life." Eric looked at her like she was nuts, "Peter is the one who couldn't make a cake to save his life and you're telling me to ask him to make me breakfast?" Sophie laughed before saying, "Yea your right Peter can't cook a cake or any desert for that matter but he can cook breakfast." Eric nodded his head slowly, "so, where is Peter anyway?" Sophie looked up from her paper again, "He's taking shower" Eric groaned, "I'll starve to death then." Sophie smiled, "Have some patience," Eric stood up, "Ahh, I can't wait for peter to get done in the shower I'll just make my own breakfast." "Good Idea," Sophie said as she went back to reading her paper.   
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
A Blue Mini Van pulled up in Peter's driveway. A man in jeans and a blue sweater walked out and introduced himself to peter and Sophie. Eric mumbled "Hi" to him as he walked by. Nick, Eric's thirteen-year old brother jumped out from the front seat. He had blonde hair and brown eyes he looked very tall for his age. He went over and gave Eric a hug. "Hey! Eric how ya been?" He asked when he went over to him, "I've been good how bout you?" Eric answered, "I've been ok," he said. Eric went over to get his younger brother and sisters out of their car seats. Once he opened the door Peter and Sophie heard two little voices scream "ERIC!" They saw Eric take out his youngest, two year old brother Jeffy and give him a hug before putting him down. Jeffy had dark brown hair and blue eyes he was adorable, He toddled around the yard and every once in a while he would stop and stare at something amazed. Then they saw him take out his four year old sister Emily and swing her around before hugging her and putting her down. She was very cute too; she had Light brown hair and brown eyes. Once she got out of the car he surveyed her surroundings then when she noticed two unfamiliar people she walked shyly over towards them. The last person Eric took out was his baby sister Molly, she was only six months old but she already had a full head of sandy blonde hair and blue eyes Eric walked her over towards Peter and Sophie. Eric noticed that Emily taking up the nerve to talk to Peter, "Hi" he heard her say in a very low voice. Peter knelt down so that he could be at her height and said "Hi" back. Then he introduced himself to the girl, "My name is Peter," he started to say and Eric could tell that he was about to say more but Emily interrupted him, "My name is Emily, Am I going to live with you?" She asked loudly and curiously. Peter laughed a little before answering, "Yes you are do you thing you'll like it here?" Emily nodded her head swiftly obviously positive that she was going to like it.  
  
Eric didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation he turned his attention towards Sophie, "Would you like to hold her?" He asked. "Do you think she'll go to me?" "Well, She doesn't really go to people she doesn't know very well." He lied, "But you could give it a try." "Ok," Sophie said a little apprehensively. Eric handed her over and when molly laughed he pretended to be surprised by the fact that she had liked Sophie. "Wow, usually she cries whenever she's around people she doesn't know. She must like you." Sophie smiled. Eric smiled back glad that he had actually made someone happy rather than sad for once. He went over to go get Jeffy and Nick so that he could introduce them to their new parents. "Jeffy, come here!" The little boy immediately lost interest in the bug he was examining and ran to go follow Eric. "Hi, Ewic, I missed you!" "I missed you to!" he replied. "Come with me," he said as he led Jeffy up to Sophie and Peter. Who was now holding Emily in his arms rather than just talking to her. Which actually surprised Eric because she usually didn't even let her real father and mother hold her and now she was letting a complete stranger! Eric picked up Jeffy and apparently he felt the same confusion Eric did because he asked, "What you doin Emwy? Why you wetting him hold you?" Emily just shrugged and said, "I like him." Then she hugged him. Which just confused everyone even more.   
  
The man called Nick over and practically forced him to be friendly. Then they all got their bags and Eric helped unload the baby crib and all of the younger kids things. The man left once they had taken everything out of his car. And Peter and Sophie were left to deal with four unfamiliar kids. Eric suggested that they set up the Playpen and let Molly take a nap in it while they get everyone else unpacked. They put Jeffy and Emily in one of the rooms and Nick and Eric in the other. Then Peter and Sophie decided that Molly could stay in their room. Once they got Jeffy and Emily unpacked they put them down for a nap too and had Eric help them put up the crib while Nick just sat there stubbornly and didn't help at all.   
  
"All right guys," Peter said as he stood up, "I'm going to go back to Horizon. Eric you can come too. Nick you want to come?" "No," he said not looking up from the magazine he was reading. "Well to bad, you're coming, now get up." Nick looked surprised but reluctantly stood up and followed Peter and Eric out to the car.   
  
"Mind my asking guys," Peter started to say while they were driving to Horizon, "but why was everyone surprised when Emily asked me to pick her up?" "SHE ASKED YOU???" Was the response he got from Eric and Nick. "Yes, she asked me now why is that such a big surprise?" Nick suddenly got silent and just looked at the floor angrily but Eric answered. "It was a surprise because Emily didn't even let her parent's pick her up let alone a stranger who she just met." This time peter was surprised too. He looked over at Nick and noticed that he was mad. He had the idea that Nick knew something and he wasn't about to tell his secret to anyone anytime soon.  
  
  
I'm sorry that these have started to get bad. But don't worry i am going to be improving them. But in the mean time could you please review my story i would like to know if you think that my stories are getting worse too. 


End file.
